Fansite Noona!
by caramelattea
Summary: I searched for you in the crowd, through my camera snapped a photo of you.- Unknown. / "kau bisa saja terluka.." / "bukankah aneh jika aku tidak terluka?" / Ya, dia memang ceroboh, kikuk, bodoh, dan childish, tetapi aku sangat mencintainya.-Woozi. / a Pledis Seventeen's Woozi/Jihoon's fanfic! [Sequel updated]
1. Jihoon's Side

Fansite Noona!

* * *

J.C. Nafra Ice or ByZLN1004xx

Romance, fluff, etc.

T/PG-13

Ficlet

Main cast: Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen), Kim Hani (OC)

Other cast: Yoon Seulyeon (OC), and other Seventeen member.

Warning[!] Typo(s), bad EYD, etc.

All cast belong to themselves, parents, agency, and GOD! I just borrow their name, and this plot was mine.

A/N: Hai~ aku bawa fic Woozi~ kkkk~ maafkan aku yang sedang jatuh pesona terhadap cowo mungil itu hahahha.. maaf kalo ini jelek, _happy reading, and don't forget to give me a review ok?_~_

* * *

 _"I searched for you in the crowd, through my camera snapped a photo of you" - Unknown._

* * *

©J.C. Nafra Ice

* * *

 _Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby.._

 _I adore U, I adore U, enough to get dizzy.._

 _(Adore U) these day, I (these day)_

 _(Adore U) these day, I (these day)_

Teriakan menggema mengiri berakhirnya lagu terakhir di _showcase_ tersebut. Ya, _boygroup_ baru bentukan dari Pledis Entertainment itu baru saja menyelesaikan _showcase_ pertama mereka dengan sukses.

" _Ok, how was that?!_ " teriak salah satu member berdarah amerika tersebut, Hansol atau Vernon, dan dibalas teriakan heboh.

" _what?! I can't hear you! Make some noise!_ " Hansol berteriak lagi, dan dibalas teriakan yang lebih heboh lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Whooa~ kalian memang yang terbaik!" kali ini Soonyoung yang berseru.

"baiklah, terima kasih semuanya.. 1, 2, 3.." Seungsheol memimpin ke dua belas member lainnya untuk memberikan _bow_ terakhir.

" _Gamshabnida! Saranghae!_ " teriak seluruh member serentak sambil membungkukkan badan Sembilan puluh drajat dan diiringi teriakan heboh dari fans mereka.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan salam perpisahan, mereka berhamburan turun dari panggung. Di _backstage_ mereka berpencar kesana kemari mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk beristirahat, sebelum kembali ke _dorm_.

Namun ada salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya mencari seseorang. Merasa orang yang dicarinya tidak ada, ia menghampiri salah satu _coordi_ _noona_ disitu.

"Seulyeon _noona_ , Hani _noona_ _eodiyo_?" Jihoon ─nama orang itu─ menepuk bahu _coordi noona_ tersebut, bernama Seulyeon yang sedang menghapus _make up_ dari muka _maknae_ grup tersebut ─Chan.

"Ah, kau Jihoon. Kau mencari Hani? Kau pasti tau ia dimana," ucap Seulyeon dengan senyuman.

"Haish.. Lagi?" Jihoon memasang muka _unbelieve_.

"Kkkk~ _you know her_ , Hoon." Seulyeon terkekeh mendengar rengekan Woozi.

"Yeah, _she's really stubborn and clumsy_ , _but cute_.." Jihoon berkata malas dan memelankan bagian akhirnya.

"dan kau sangat mencintainya," tambah Seulyeon dengan senyuman kecil menepuk bahu Jihoon.

"Ya, kau benar _noona_. Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu, _annyeong_!" Jihoon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seulyeon, lalu ia pergi mencari seseorang yang daritadi ia cari-cari.

Tak lama Jihoon pergi, Seulyeon merasa ia dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Seulyeon kembali tersenyum melihat kepala Minghao ─The8─ bersandar dibahunya dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Hei, tidurlah di sofa, aku masih harus mengurus Chan, Junhui, Jisoo, dan yang lainnya" Seulyeon menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Minghao dengan lembut.

"Hmm.." Minghao hanya membalas dengan deheman dan mengecup pipi Seulyeon sekilas sebelum beranjak ke sofa dengan malas.

Seulyeon terkekeh kecil melihatnya namun tak dapat dipungkiri ia merona mendapat kecupan dari kekasihnya.

* * *

Jihoon kini sedang berada di tribun VIP, mencari seseorang yang menghilang dari awal _showcase_ tersebut. Jihoon menghela nafas melihat postur tubuh gadis yang bersandar pada pagar pembatas tribun, lalu menghampirinya.

"Mendapat banyak jepretan yang bagus _noona_?" Jihoon berbicara dengan aksen menyindir saat sudah berada disamping gadis itu.

"Ah! Jihoon! Kau mengagetkanku," ujar Hani, nama gadis itu. "dan,Ya, tentu saja, mau melihatnya?" tambahnya dengan senyuman manisnya sambil melihat hasil jepretan di kameranya.

"Kenapa _noona_ masih saja mengambil foto-foto kami seperti ini? Padahal kau bisa saja memfoto kami dari jarak dekat, tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti ini" ujar Jihoon dengan nada ingin tahu.

Hani tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan atau bahkan pernyataan dari Jihoon. "Karena ini adalah hobiku, aku suka dengan hobiku ini," jawab Hani dengan cengiran khas anak kecilnya.

Jihoon menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Hani, kekasihnya ini memang sangat _childish_ , dan ia memakluminya. "tapi dengan sikap cerobohmu, kau bisa saja terluka _noona_ ," ucap Jihoon menatap Hani dengan khawatir.

Hani tertawa menanggapi ucapan Jihoon, "Bukankah aneh jika seorang Kim Hani tidak terluka? Tenang saja, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku, Hoon" dengan senyumannya Hani membalas ucapan Jihoon.

Baiklah, Jihoon menyerah jika sudah beradu mulut dengan kekasih mungil yang sayangnya lebih tua darinya itu, karena ia pasti kalah telak.

Jihoon memutar matanya malas, lalu menatap Hani dengan sayang "Oke, oke, sekarang kau mendapat luka dimana _noona_ ku tersayang?" tanya Jihoon lembut mengusak kepalanya.

Ia menatapku dengan cengirannya, " _Ige_ ," ucapnya menunjuk lututnya yang membiru dengan sisa-sisa bercak darah sedikit.

Jihoon menghela nafas lalu menggenggam tangan Hani. "Baiklah, ayo aku obati" ujar Jihoon dengan senyuman lalu menggenggam tangan Hani menuju _backstage_ , dan diikuti oleh Hani dengan tawa diantara keduanya.

* * *

Ya, ia bukanlah Kim Hani jika ia tidak terluka.

Ia adalah Kim Hani yang ceroboh, Kim Hani yang _Childish_ , dan Kim Hani seorang _fansite noona_ yang tentu saja sangat di cintai Jihoon.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Annyeong~!^^ ini fanfic kedua aku di FFN, yang satu lagi ada di akun **J.C. Nafra Ice** judulnya **Jung Leo or Jung Taekwoon?** pair-nya Leo X You (reader) /duh, kok jadi ngomongin ff aku yang lain sih? Kkkk~/_

 _Nah, untuk ff aku yang ini, kemungkinan bakal ada sequel-nya, semuanya tergantung kalian ya^^_

 _So, sequel ot not?_

 _don't forget to give me a review ok?^-^~_

 _Ppyong~_


	2. Hani's Side (Sequel)

Fansite Noona! (Sequel)

* * *

J.C. Nafra Ice of ByZLN1004xx

Romance, fluff, etc.

T/PG-13

Ficlet

Main cast: Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen) & Kim Hani (OC)

Supported by: Kwon Yeonhee (OC) & other Seventeen member

A/N: Annyeong~^^ ini sequel-nya ya, diambil dari _Hani's Side._ Karena aku masih pemula, jadi maaf banget kalo ini jelek, dan aku sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian. _So, don't forget for give me a review ok?_~_

Warning[!] Typo(s), Bad EYD, etc.

All cast belong to themselves, parents, agency, and GOD! I just borrow their name, and this plot was mine.

* * *

" _I searched for you in the crowd through my camera snapped a photo of you" - Unknown._

* * *

©J.C. Nafra Ice

* * *

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah, ya, tentu saja, sekarang ini sudah memasuki pertengahan musim panas, maka tak heran jika hari ini terasa sangat panas.

Terlihat seorang gadis yang tidak terlalu tinggi bersama dengan temannya menatap biasa kerumunan orang yang memenuhi pintu masuk sebuah _venue showcase_ ber-banner atau ber-pamflet tiga belas cowo keren dan imut. _Huft~ ramai sekali~_ , fikirnya.

"Hani-ah, apa kita bisa masuk? Ini sangat ramai~" gadis dengan rambut coklat diikat menatap gadis disebelahnya yang masih men _setting_ kamera berlensa panjangnnya.

"Tentu saja, Yeonhee-ya. 'Kan kita penonton VIP" ujar gadis bernama Hani kepada temannya, yang ia panggil Yeonhee.

"Ah, kau benar juga Hani-ah, ayo kita masuk! Aku tak sabar melihat Seungcheol _oppa_!" Ucap Yeonhee dan berjalan terlebih dahulu mendahuluiku yang masih sibuk dengan kameraku.

"Yak! Yeonhee-ya! Tunggu aku!" Seruku sambil mengejar Yeonhee yang sudah jauh didepanku.

* * *

Gadis dengan kemeja putih itu masih sibuk dengan kameranya, sepertinya ia sangat ingin hasil jepretannya bagus, sehingga tidak mengecewakan.

"Hani-ah, kapan ini akan dimulai? Aku capek menunggu!" Gadis disebelahku kembali mengeluarkan keluhannya. Ini sudah keempat kalinya ia mengeluh dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari kameraku, lalu menatap Yeonhee dengan malas. "Sebentar lagi Yeon-ah, sabar saja" ucapku dengan sabar.

Baru saja Yeonhee ingin kembali membuka mulutnya namun ia tidak jadi karena lampu sorot sudah menyala kearah panggung, tanda _showcase_ tersebut akan segera dimulai.

 _Slip into the diamond life oh!_

 _Slip into the diamond life oh!_

 _Slip into the diamond life oh!_

 _Ah ah ah ah_

 _Everybody get up_

"WHOOOOAAAA~!" teriakan menggema saat satu persatu member dari _boygroup_ Pledis bernama Seventeen itu mulai menggerakan badannya, menari sesuai irama lagu.

Aku berdiri dengan kamera yang sudah siap untuk membidik satu persatu member dengan pose yang menurutku bagus.

Namun, tetap saja, sebanyak apapun aku mengambil foto mereka, hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatianku, member dengan predikat member tertinggi itu yang telah menarik perhatianku, tentu saja, itu karena aku merupakan salah satu _fansite noona_ -nya kkkkkk~.

"Aaah! Seungcheol _oppa_ tampan sekali!" Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan kekaguman Yeonhee di tengah teriakan yang menggema di venue ini.

* * *

 _Showcase_ ini terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya, lagu andalan mereka, Adore U, dibawakan dipenghujung _showcase_ dengan sangat apik dan tetap enerjik.

Sejak awal _showcase_ ini dimulai, aku masih fokus dengan kameraku, mengabadikan berbagai macam pergerakan mereka, terutama ia yang telah menarik perhatianku, Mingyu.

 _Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby.._

 _I adore U, I adore U, enough to get dizzy.._

 _(Adore U) these day, I (these day)_

 _(Adore U) these day, I (these day)_

Teriakan memekakkan telinga kembali menggema saat lagu tersebut berakhir dan diiringi dengan berakhrinya _showcase_ ini.

" _Ok, how was that?!_ " teriak salah satu _magnae_ berdarah amerika tersebut, Hansol atau biasa kalian sapa Vernon, dan dibalas teriakan heboh.

" _what?! I can't hear you! Make some noise!_ " Hansol berteriak lagi, dan dibalas teriakan yang lebih heboh lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Whooa~ kalian memang yang terbaik!" kali ini Soonyoung yang berseru.

"baiklah, terima kasih semuanya.. 1, 2, 3.." Seungcheol memimpin ke dua belas member lainnya untuk memberikan _bow_ terakhir.

" _Gamshabnida! Saranghae!_ " teriak seluruh member serentak sambil membungkukkan badan Sembilan puluh drajat dan diiringi teriakan heboh dari fans mereka.

* * *

Setelah memberikan penghormatan dan salam perpisahan, mereka berhamburan turun dari panggung.

Setelah mereka turun dari panggung, fans mereka berhamburan keluar, membuat sedikit kericuhan, bahkan di tribun VIP pun menjadi penuh sesak, dan dorong-dorongan.

Saat aku ingin mempertahankan keseimbanganku, seseorang di belakangku tak sengaja mendorongku, membuatku jatuh dan menyebabkan lututku terluka.

"Hani-ah! Kau tak apa?" Tanya Yeonhee dengan cemas membantuku bangun setelah menegur orang yang sudah membuatku jatuh.

Aku tersenyum manis, "Aku tak apa Yeonhee-ya, ini sudah biasa bukan?" Ucapku santai sambil membersihkan lututku yang terluka.

Aku dapat mendengar Yeonhee menghela nafas, "Baiklah, ayo pulang" ajaknya mengenggam tanganku.

Aku tersenyum, "kau duluan saja Yeonhee-ya, masih ada yang harus ku lakukan" ucapku lembut.

Yeonhee tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, " baiklah, aku pulang duluan ya! Sampai jumpa!" Serunya melambaikan tangannya kearahku sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dan aku membalas lambaiannya.

Aku kembali melihat-lihat hasil tangkapan kameraku, dan memilah-milah gambar mana yang terlihat kurang bagus aku hapus.

* * *

"Mendapat banyak jepretan yang bagus _noona_?" sebuah suara menyapa pendengaranku dari arah samping, membuatku terkaget -bahkan aku hampir menjatuhkan kamera kesayanganku.

Sepertinya aku terlalu serius dengan kegiatanku, hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang lebih tinggi -sedikit- dariku itu sudah ada di sampingku.

"Ah! Jihoon-ah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Ucapku mengelus-elus dadaku, berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku. "Dan, Ya, tentu saja, mau melihatnya?" Lanjutku menatapnya sebentar, sebelum kembali memilah-milah foto.

"Kenapa _noona_ masih saja mengambil foto-foto kami -lebih tepatnya, foto mingyu- seperti ini? Padahal kau bisa saja memfoto kami dari jarak dekat, tidak perlu berdesak-desakan seperti ini" aku kembali mendengar protesan darinya setiap aku melakukan hal ini -menjadi _fansite noona_.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandanganku kepadanya, "karena ini hobiku Hoon-ah, aku sangat menyukainya" jawabku dengan cengiran khas milikku.

Aku dapat melihat ia mebghela nafas setelah mendengar jawabannku, sepertinya ia lelah mendengear alasan yang sama setiap ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Tapi dengan sikap cerobohmu, kau bisa saja terluka _noona_ ," Jihoon menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Tentu saja ia khawatir, aku memang ceroboh, kikuk, _childish_ , dan terkadang keras kepala, bahkan, aku bisa saja melukai diriku sendiri, namun, itu bukankah hal yang biasa?

Aku tertawa menanggapinya, "Bukankah aneh jika aku tidak terluka? Tenang saja, aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, jadi aku bisa menjaga diriku, Hoon" balasku dengan senyuman lembut dan mengelus pipinya.

Jihoon terlihat memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapanku, lalu menatapku dengan sayang, "Baiklah, sekarang kau mendapat luka dimana _noona_ ku tersayang?" Tanyanya mengusak rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku nyengir kembali, " _ige,_ " ucapku menunjukkan lututku yang terluka akibat terjatuh tadi.

Jihoon menghela nafas kembali, lalu menggenggam tanganku, "Baiklah, ayo aku obati," ucapnya tersenyum lalu menarikku menuju backstage dengan lembut.

Aku tersenyum melihat perlakuannya, dan mengikutinya dengan sesekali bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi tadi, sehingga membuat kami tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

* * *

Ya, Jihoon memang seorang _idol_ , seseorang yang terlihat ' _sempurna_ ' diatas panggung, seseorang yang memiliki keahlian dalam seni yang bagus.

Namun, Jihoon tetaplah seseorang dengan sifat malas yang berlebihan, sederhana, seseorang dengan kadar kemanisan yang melebihi batas dan sesosok kekasih dengan sifat keposesifan atau kekhawatiran berlebih, dan tentu saja sangat aku cintai.

* * *

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

Annyeong~!^^ I'm back! Ini sequel-nya ya! Makasih yang udah nge-fav/follow FF ini!

Aku berharap nanti ada yang nge-review FF ini, sekali lagi makasih!

oh, ya kalu kalian pengen lebih dekat sama aku /kayak ada yang mau aja-_-/

kalian bisa cek contact person aku di wordpress aku

nafracrystalice(wordpress{.}com) or PM aja ya

atau snapchat aku di: crystlicexx

감사합니다!

Ppyong~ #chu~!


End file.
